


Jamais Vu

by Snowgrouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he closes his eyes, Yana glimpses a possible future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written for a prompt on [](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/profile)[**sizeofthatthing**](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/). Several people seemed to pick this one as one of their favourites when the meme had been going for only a few days, so I might as well post it properly. There isn't enough Ten/Yana out there, anyway.

If he closes his eyes, he sees a possible future: his come falling in thick stripes across the Doctor's mouth. Over his lashes, cheeks; even the Doctor's smile as he wipes his face and continues to suck. Time flicks and starts to flow backwards--the Doctor's fingers slide out of his arse, the bed creaking as the Doctor rides and then lifts himself off his cock, silk wraps itself around his throat and the Doctor's thigh slips from between his, the Doctor's mouth coming off his with a wet smack.

Time snaps back on its tracks and they're in the corridor, again, the Doctor squatting at his feet, adoring. The watch stirs and sighs, and for a moment the drumbeats roll into a purr, and he's kissing the Doctor's neck, scraping his teeth across it, the Doctor's pulse thrumming against his tongue.

The Doctor pulls back, mouth open, eyes unfocused, frowning as if he's trying to remember something, but no words seem to come out. Yana takes the Doctor's hand from where it's resting on his thigh and he is sure the Doctor knows, _knows_ , has to, from the way his fingers curl over Yana's erection and _squeeze_ , and it's bloody _brilliant_.


End file.
